One Shot Mavie : Depuis toujours
by NoxKomTrikru
Summary: Depuis toujours c'était elle. Malgré tout les obstacles qui entrave leurs routes, pourrait-elles avoir le droit d'obtenir leurs fin heureuse, ensemble ? [ONESHOT MAVIE/ Mal x Evie]


**Bonjour ! Je vous présente un petit (Assez long... Beaucoup trop long même) OneShot basé sur le couple : MAVIE de la trilogie de films DESCENDANTS. Quand j'ai vu les films je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir autre chose derrière leurs relation amicale et j'ai été frustré de voir que quasi aucune FF n'existait alors voilà !**  
** Bonne lecture.**

_

S'en était trop. Une journée de plus où dans la rue quelqu'un la fait trébucher alors qu'elle voulait aller acheter du tissu. Une journée de plus où la bande de Uma, la fille de Ursula vient s'en prendre à elle. Une journée de plus où sa mère lui remonte les brettelles parce qu'elle n'est pas assez méchante. Evie n'en pouvait plus. Elle se refusait à être méchante juste pour avoir ce qu'elle désire ou bien être simplement respecter. Son statut n'aidant pas, étant la fille d'une des plus grandes méchantes de l'histoire, les gens s'attendent à ce qu'elle soit autant sans cœur que la méchante Reine. Elle ne voulait pas prendre exemple sur les autres enfants de méchant. Elle voulait être bonne, généreuse et altruiste parce que c'est sa nature ! Mais ce fut la goûte de trop. Elle fuit sa mère comme la peste en sortant en courant du château qu'elles habitent et ces pas la conduisent directement à Curl Up and Dye. En entrant elle voit la petite Java entrain de passer le ballet, le casque sur les oreilles. Malgré son jeune âge, Java était doué dans le monde de la coiffure. Elle avait un très bon penchant également pour la mode. Evie adorait partager sa passion avec la plus jeune.  
Elle arrive dans le dos de Java tel un félin volant chasser sa proie et retire avec la plus grande délicatesse, le casque de musique de ces oreilles. La plus jeune se retourne, près a assassiné la personne qui avait osé faire cela, et l'autre qu'elle croise les prunelles chocolat de sa plus proche amie, un sourire vient illuminer son visage.

-Evie ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour une nouvelle tenue ? Tu veux que je te coiffe ? J'ai une nouvelle idée de coiffure à te proposer ! Imagine une…

-Java, laisse-moi en placé une s'il te plais ! Elle lui sourit doucement et rigole légèrement devant la ferveur de la jeune fille.

-Oui pardon… Comment tu vas ?!

-J'irais mieux si tu me rends un grand service ! La plus âgé lui offre un sourire machiavélique et que la plus jeune ne gène pas de lui rendre.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Evie se place devant un miroir fissuré, recouvert de part et autre de peinture de toutes les couleurs et arrive tant bien que mal, d'apercevoir son reflet. Elle a toujours les yeux légèrement rouges, à la suite de la dispute avec sa mère.  
Java se place à ces cotés avec un regard interrogateur.

-Je veux changer de couleur. J'ai toutes confiance en tes capacités et je veux faire disparaitre ces cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. Ça ne me correspond pas.

-Je sais pile ce qu'il te faut ! On va s'occuper de ça, suit moi.

Evie ne se fait pas prier et prend place sur le fauteuil que Java lui montre de la main.

Il suffit quelque heure pour totalement changer Evie. Ces cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit est devenue bleu. Pas un simple bleu, un bleu pur, princier. Quelque mèche plus foncé et d'autre plus clair venait se mêler pour donner plus de texture. Java avait vraiment fait un très beau travail.  
Evie se regarde dans le morceau de miroir face à elle_. _Il lui fallut quelque seconde, peut être même des minutes, pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle… Elle. Java la laisse à sa contemplation et reviens quelque instant plus tard avec quelques bijoux de sa création. Sans criée gare, elle dépose soigneusement un diadème argenté avec des pierres rouges. Evie sourit de plus belle devant sa nouvelle facette.  
Ce changement de couleurs avait pour but de l'aider à se sentir mieux. A ne plus être simplement la fille de la méchante reine et se différencier d'elle. Montré sa vraie personnalité au grand jour. Il était temps qu'elle s'affirme enfin, qu'elle se face respecter pour ce qu'elle est. Une princesse. Pas une fille de méchant, pas une petite fille peureuse, non, une princesse.  
Elle récompense généreusement Java pour se magnifique travail sort du salon en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.

En sillonnant les rues, elle sent quelqu'un la suivre. Au fur et à mesure de ces pas, elle sent un regard dans son dos, signe que l'intrue et sortie de sa cachette. Elle se retourne avec grâce, faisant voler ces cheveux et se retrouve face à cette fille pour qui elle a toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration. Elle aussi n'avait pas choisis d'être un enfant de méchant. Personne ne le choisis vraiment mais certains l'accepte sans râler ou bien d'autre comme Evie, nie tout en refusant d'y faire face mais elle, elle à surpasser tout ça. Elle a accepté son sort sans vraiment accepter le fait que sa mère soit Maléfique. Elle refuse d'y faire face mais ne le montre pas. Elle s'est créé une carapace au fils des années, une carapace si dure que personne n'a jamais réussi à la percer pour voir qui se cache réellement sous ces traits de dure à cuir. Malgré le fait que leurs mères sont pires ennemies, depuis plus de 20 ans. La méchante reine avait détesté Maléfique à l'instant même où à cause d'elle, ils furent tous emprisonné sur cette île. Malgré cette rancœur, Evie était heureuse de connaître Mal. Elle la considère comme sa meilleure amie, malgré l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes qui n'hésiterai pas à s'abattre si un jour leurs mères apprennent leur relation, bien qu'elle soit amical.

-Pourquoi tu me suis, Mal ?

-J'avais entendu dire qu'une jolie fille au cheveux bleus ce baladé ici. Elle esquisse un sourire mutin en s'avançant vers Evie, les bras croisés.

-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite… Evie rougit à cause du compliment de la fille aux cheveux violets.

Mal s'approche dangereusement de Evie, tournant autour d'elle tel un félin, l'observant de la tête aux pieds.

-Et les rumeurs étaient infondé. Tu n'es pas jolie, Evie.

Evie baisa les yeux, trouvant ces chaussures de suite plus intéressante, en écoutant son cœur se brisé. Pourquoi son cœur se brise sous ces mots ? Elle sent les larmes arrivées et ce contrôle pour ne rien laisser sortir. Elle inspire profondément et se redresse, croisant les bras à ton tour sur sa poitrine et plante ces yeux chocolat dans le vert profond de Mal.

-Tu es magnifique, reprend Mal avec un sourire moqueur en voyant la bleuté prendre de l'assurance. Mal attrape une des mèches bleues de Evie et l'entortille entre ces doigts. Une vraie princesse.

Le rouge remplace bien vite les larmes qui menaçait de se pointer. Au loin, un crie étouffer retentie dans la ruelle. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Evie pour se précipiter vers ce bruit, mal fermant la marche.  
Harry et Gil, les deux compères de Uma, la fille de Ursula, entrain de raquette une fille qui n'ai pas plus âgé que Java.

-Harry ! Evie voit rouge en voyant cette scène se jouer devant ces yeux. Elle approche avec détermination et élégance vers les assaillants sans cœur. La fille aux cheveux violet c'est tenu à l'écart, laissant place à la belle Evie.

-Evie qu'elle belle surprise ! Tu essaie de ressembler à Uma avec cette couleur ? Rigola-t-il à gorge déployée.

Evie ne répondit pas à la remarque du pirate et continua d'approcher des garçons et ces yeux prit une autre couleur, un bleu luisant électrique remplace ses iris habituellement marronnes. Une vague de puissance envahit tout son corps. Harry et Gil prend peur et recule jusqu'à se retrouver coincer contre un mur. Derrière eux, Mal observa la scène avec attention. Elle se doutait que son amie avait de la magie en elle, c'était même sur aux vues de son arbre généalogique, mais jamais elle n'avait vu ces pouvoirs se réveiller. Evie est enfin elle-même, du moins, elle se découvre enfin.

De son côtés, Evie n'a pas de suite compris pourquoi les garçons ont eut soudainement peur d'elle jusqu'à qu'ils détalent comme des voleurs et qu'elle croise son regard dans une flaque. C'est donc ça la puissance qu'elle a ressentis de toute part ? Elle se retourne vers mal, un sourire aux lèvres, heureuse que ces pouvoirs se sont enfin déclenchés. Mais Mal n'était plus là. Elle avait disparu, comme à son habitude. Elles ne se voyaient guère à cause de cette fichu querelle.

Depuis, trois ans se sont écoulé. Evie est devenue une jeune femme forte, du haut de ces talons en cuir recouvert de cuir et de ces 17 ans, elle avait enfin réussi à trouver un juste équilibre en son fort. Aujourd'hui, elle se fait respecter pour qui elle est vraiment. Une princesse digne de ce nom comme aimait le dire Mal.  
En 3 ans, bien des choses se sont produites. Mal avait tournée le dos à sa mère pour de bon, fuyant leurs « foyer ». Elle s'est installée non loin de la place du marché, dans un vieux loft décoré à son gout. Enfin… Il y avait une touche de chacun de ces amis les plus proche. Ami qui sont nul autre que Jay, le fils unique de Jafar, ex conseiller du sultân d'Agrabah. Carlos, fils de Cruella d'Enfer. A cause de sa mère, il a une peur bleue des chiens. Et pour finir, pour le grand bonheur de Mal, Evie. La seule personne dans se monde qui arrive à la faire sentir vivante.

Mal balaye du regard la salle principale où réside des tonnes de graffitis sur les murs. Elle sourit légèrement, ne voulant pas en faire trop non plus, en voyant quartes emblèmes représentant ces amis et elle-même. Deux os noir et blancs pour Carlos, un phœnix bleu, jaune et rouge pour Jay, une couronne posée sur un cœur au reflet bleu pour Evie et enfin, un dragon aux écailles violettes et aux yeux verts pour Mal.

Malgré le fait que Mal possède sa propre habitation, elle ne pouvait pas toujours voir Evie. C'est sa meilleure amie, celle qui l'a fait vivre. Respiré ! Ça la tuée à petit feu de ne pas pouvoir être à ces cotés lorsque bon lui chanter. Encore une fois, sa vie tourée autour que des erreurs de leurs parents. Elle jette un regard noir vers la barrière qui délimite l'île et voit au loin les côtés d'Auradon.

-Eux au moins ils peuvent vivre comme bon leurs semblent et c'est tellement injuste…

-Les humains sont pathétique ma fille, je croyais avoir réussi à t'encrait ça dans la tête.

Maléfique. Tout comme Mal, elle savait parfaitement se faire discrète, surtout quand il s'agit de surprendre sa fille. C'est bien rare de voir la reine de l'île de l'oublie venir ici et à la vue du sourire vicieux que la mère offre à son enfant, Mal reste sur ces défenses et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux mère ?

-Je suis simplement venue te porter un message ma très cher fille, dit-elle en faisant le tour de l'appartement de la plus jeune en aillant un air de dégout. J'ai reçu un message du roi de Auradon. Je suis venue te l'annoncer en personne.

-Je t'écoute.

-Et bien… Elle prend quelque instant pour faire mijoter sa fille un peu plus longtemps. Le prince à décidé de faire venir quatre enfants de vilains à Auradon, dont toi Mal.

Mal prend quelque instant pour digérer la nouvelle. Elle va être envoyer à Auradon ! Pays qu'elle déteste tant parce que leurs souverains la forcé à vivre ici pour toujours et aujourd'hui, elle a la chance de partir d'ici et de voir le monde sous une autre forme… Une première pensée lui vient en tête. Si elle est envoyée à Auradon, avec qui irait-elle ? Intérieurement elle priait pour que Evie soit choisis aussi. C'était son rêve depuis toujours, elle seule le savait.

-Qui d'autre ? Mal essaie de rester stoïque devant sa mère en espérant que le nom de Evie fait partie de la liste du Prince.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tes petits amis seront de la partie, Jay et Carlos et… Elle prend une grande inspiration avant de continuer. La fille de la méchante reine. Mais je te préviens Mal ! Ne t'approche pas de cette fille qu'on soit bien d'accord ! Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre du choix du prince mais si j'apprends que toi et cette… Fille vous vous fréquentez, je peux te promettre que tu le regretteras.

Le cœur de Mal est sur le point d'imploser mais elle garde tout son sérieux en attendant un « Mais » de la part de sa génitrice.

-Mais, vois-tu ma fille, cela est l'occasion idéale que je convoite depuis que je suis enfermé sur île de malheur… Tu vas voler la baguette de la Bonne fée.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu as très bien entendu.

Sur ces mots, Maléfique quitte les lieux. Mal respire enfin et se laisse glisser contre le mur sur lequel elle était appuyée. Elle reste dans cette position pendant un moment, perdu dans ces pensées. Elle pourrait enfin être proche de Evie sans que cela ne les mette en danger et de autres côtés, elle va devoir trahir son sauveur pour sa mère…

Un son que Mal apprécie par-dessus tout résonne dans la cage d'escalier. Les lourds talons de Evie claque contre le métal et la jeune fille aux cheveux violet se redresse, attendant l'arrivé de sa meilleure amie, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Surprise de voir Mal dans cet état, un regard interrogatif ce plaque sur le visage de la bleuté.

-ça ne va pas Mal ?

-ça ne pourrai pas aller mieux… Mal se rapproche de son amie et lui attrape les mains avant de poser doucement son front contre celui de Evie. Elle reste dans cette position quelque seconde, profitant du parfum fruité de la jeune femme.

-On part pour Auradon.

-Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

Evie recule de quelque pas, ne lâchant pas les mains de son amie, faisant pression dessus, scrutant son visage à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge.

-Ma mère vient de me l'annoncer, on part dans une heure…

La jeune fille vêtues de bleu et de noir aborde un sourire que Mal n'avait jamais vue auparavant ce qui la fait sourire en retour.

-ça veut dire qu'on est plus obligé de cacher notre amitié ?

Sans vraiment comprendre, le cœur de la dragonne se fissure en entendant cela. Pourtant c'est ce qu'elles sont, de simple amie.

-Oui mais il y a un problème…

A cet instant même, Jay et Carlos arrivent, perplexe. Leurs parents venaient de leurs annoncé la nouvelle c'est une chose sure, tout comme une autre c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas aller a Auradon. Leurs vies et leur place est ici, sur l'île de l'oubli. C'était seulement le rêve des deux jeunes filles aux cheveux colorés, voulant échapper cette foutu île pour enfin vivre et arrêter de survivre.

Mal garde pour elle la demande de sa mère, ne voulant pas détruire toute once d'espoir dans le regard dans sa belle bleue et ne voulant pas ajouter un calvaire supplémentaire à ces amis. Elle agirait seule.

Une heure, c'est tout ce qu'ils leurs fallait pour rassembler quelque affaire, pour se rendre devant le pont détruit que la barrière bloque pour éviter que qui ce soit ne s'échappe. Une heure de plus et ils étaient dans l'enceinte de Auradon Hight où ils allaient vivre à présent. Les paysages verdoyants étaient loin de ressemblé à l'île. Ces murs qui brillent de mille feux sous les couleurs de la famille royale, totalement opposé aux couleurs sombre qui fabrique l'île. Tout est différent et cela ravie Evie qui ne manque de s'extasier sous le regard ennuyé de Jay et Carlos. Mal se contrôler et possède son air neutre tant bien connue devant la visite que le Prince lui-même leurs offres mais au fond, elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de joie et d'émerveillement qu'à cet instant. La visite se termine par la présentation des dortoirs, lieux où ils allaient résider aussi longtemps que possible.

Depuis qu'ils avaient passé la barrière, Evie tout comme mal avait ressentie toutes l'étendu de leurs pouvoir et c'était comme un deuxième souffle pour les jeunes enfants de méchantes. A l'instant même où la limousine avait franchi ce voile d'or, tant de puissance avaient traversé leurs corps, dévoilant devant leurs amies une lueur dans leurs yeux qui leurs étaient propre. Jamais elles n'auraient pensée renfermer autant de magie en elles et à cet instant, elles comprirent toutes l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs.

Une fois seule, Evie et Mal se retrouve l'une en face de l'autre dans un silence reposant. Comme à leurs habitudes, quand elles se retrouvaient sur l'île, Mal s'approche de son amie bleutée et pose doucement son front contre le siens en attrapant ces mains. A l'instant où Evie ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment et de simple contacte avec la belle dragonne, leurs magies entrent en effervescence. Elles ne voulaient pas bouger de leurs positions, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose se passé avec leurs magies et la curiosité prit le pas. Les deux se recule d'un même mouvement, sans trop s'éloigner non plus, et observe leurs magies qui c'est matérialiser tout autour d'elle dans un ballet de violet et de bleu. Des filets de leurs couleurs de prédilections se mélanger à la perfection, ne faisant plus qu'un. L'air se charge en électricité et leurs regards se rejoint. Tant d'intensité réside dans leurs regards avec cette lueur de magie au fond. Les yeux de nature marron de Evie se pose tanto sur les lèvres pulpeuse de Mal, tanto sur ces yeux. Mal remarque bien vite les aller-retours de son amie et rapproche son visage. Elle ne veut pas faire fuir son amie et s'arrête seulement à quelque centimètre du visage fin de Evie. Leurs soufflent se mélange aussi bien que leurs magies autour d'elles. C'était être comme dans un cocon, rien ne pouvait les atteindre à cet instant. Evie ferme les yeux à la suite de Mal et profite de chaque seconde. Le souffle de la dragonne près de ces lèvres lui offre un tourbillon de frisson tandis que son corps commence à bouillonner. La princesse bleu réduit de plus en plus l'écart qui la sépare de ce qu'elle convoite, effleurant les lèvres de Mal. La tension dans l'air s'intensifie et ni l'une ni l'autre ne veut arrêter ces gestes. Dans un élan de détresse, la dragonne pose doucement sa main sur la joue de sa belle, voulant qu'elle se rapproche encore quelque millimètre pour enfin gouter à ces lèvres qu'elle a tant observer dans le silence ces derniers années. Alors que l'écart aller être enfin rompu, un bruit sourd retentis dans la pièce, la grande porte en bois s'ouvre sans ménagement, laissant apparaître les garçons qui ne se doutait pas qu'ils les interrompaient. Les deux filles reculent dans un même mouvement, laissant place à un grand froid autour d'elles et leurs magies s'évapore aussi vite qu'elle est apparue autour d'elles. Mal soupire d'agacement en voyant ces plus proches amis, qui n'avaient pas remarqué ce qu'ils ce tramais dans la chambre des filles et s'étalent de tous leurs long sur les lits.

Deux semaines de se sont écoulé depuis le jour où Mal avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser la princesse bleutée. Depuis, les cours avaient commencé pour eux et finalement, les garçons c'étaient bien vite acclimater à Auradon. Mal avait un peu de difficulté à s'intégrés parmi tous ces prince et princesse. Elle avait toujours eu pour habitude de porter la carapace de la bad girl de service pour survivre et aujourd'hui, ça devient difficile pour elle de retiré ce masque. Evie elle, elle était dans son éléments et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle était faite pour vivre ici dans ce monde emplie de couleurs et de joie. Mal ne pouvait détruire cela et c'est pour cette raison que petit à petit, l'idée de voler la baguette de la Bonne fée pour sa mère s'envole très loin. Elle ne voulait pas détruire les magnifiques sourires sur le visage de ces amis. Non, elle se refusait à détruire tout bonheur pour le bien-être de Maléfique. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle risque de payer cela cher, très cher. Même étant son enfant, Maléfique n'aurai aucun remord à faire payer sa trahison.

Deux semaines supplémentaires se sont écoulé. Evie et Mal partageant leur chambre, c'était devenue leur sanctuaire où elles pouvaient être elles-mêmes, ensemble. Chaque soir Evie, quand Mal rentrer, Evie travailler sur une tenue. Chaque soir, elle était tellement concentrée sur ces points de couture ou sur le choix d'un tissue qu'elle n'entendait jamais Mal entrée malgré que celle-ci ouvrait la porte sans grand ménagement. Comme chaque soir, Mal trouvait adorable l'air concentrée de la bleue. Son nez se retroussé à chaque fois qu'elle entamer une nouvelle tâche. Et comme chaque soir, avec plus de discrétion, Mal arrivait derrière Evie pour la prendre dans ces bras, passant ces bras autour du cou de celle-ci. Ce n'était que dans se genre de moment que la princesse bleuâtre se permettais une pause pour profiter des bras et du parfum enivrant de la dragonne.  
Depuis qu'elles avaient quitter l'île, leur relation était devenue ambigüe. Il n'y avait leurs mères pour leurs lancé des menaces si elles font telle ou telle chose. Elles pouvaient enfin être qui elles voulaient et profiter de l'autre comme bon leurs souhaiter. Aucune des deux ne voulait mettre un terme à cette relation ambigüe tout comme les deux avaient peur que si cette relation évoluer, elles aller tous perdre.

Un soir comme un autre, Mal rentre au dortoir avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, sachant que dans moins de quelque seconde elle aller pouvoir surprendre une nouvelle fois la princesse avec un câlin. En entrant, il n'y pas de Evie en train de coudre ou bien de ruminer parce qu'elle n'a plus de tissue ni de croquis volant dans tous les sens. Non aucune Evie en train de travailler d'arrache pieds mais seulement une jeune fille au teint blafarde allonger dans son lit. La dragonne avait remarqué que la santé de Evie dégringoler un peu, accusant un rhum et elle lui avait demander de lever le pieds pour se reposer. Cette dernière lui avait clairement dit que dans le monde de la mode, les pauses n'existaient pas.  
Mal s'approche doucement de son amie après avoir lancer son sac violet tirant sur le noir sur son lit dans les mêmes teintes.

-Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait que lève un peu le pieds…

Pour toutes réponse, Mal obtient un grognement de la part de Evie. Elle s'assoie près d'elle et pose sa main sur son front. Elle est brulante de fièvre et quelque goute se forme sur son front…

-Je vais aller chercher un médecin !  
Evie était trop faible pour lui répondre par la voix, elle lui attrape donc le bras et lui fait non de la tête. Mal se mord la lèvre et reste assise près de sa princesse… « Après tout ce n'est qu'un mauvais rhum, ça va passer » se dit-elle avec aucune conviction. La dragonne reste à son chevet cette nuit tout comme le jour suivant, séchant les cours pour s'occuper de son amie. Tout comme les jours qui suivit. L'état de Evie n'aller pas en s'améliorant, il se détérioré. Mal se sentais totalement impuissante face à cette vision. Contre les interdictions de Evie, la dragonne était partie cherche un médecin pour l'examiner.

-Tu vois mal ce n'est qu'un vilain rhum je vais vite m'en remettre…

-Tu as intérêt ! Essaie de dormir d'accord ?

-Hum oui… Tu restes avec moi ?

-Bien-sûre ! Ou pourrai-je aller ?

Pour toute réponse, Evie se blottit dans les bras de la dragonne, la tête sur son ventre. Mal avait un mauvais présentiment, peut-être du au stress de la voir comme ça. La jeune fille aux cheveux violet lui caresse doucement les cheveux et elle eu une idée. Le médecin n'avait pas utilisé la magie pour examiner la fille de la méchante reine, alors elle le fera elle. La fille de Maléfique se creuse la tête, à la recherche d'un sortilège qu'elle avait déjà vue dans un vieux bouquin.

-Que tous les maux me soit révélé, chuchote-t-elle.

En donnant un coup de poignet au-dessus de Evie, sa vision changea et elle peut enfin voir ce qui cause autant de tord à son amie si fragile dans ces bras…  
Au fond d'elle, elle est tel un volcan près à entrée en éruption. Mal se libère sans mal des bras de Evie et court jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle doit trouver une solution coute que coute.

-Alors comment… briser un maléfice.

Elle silionne toute la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un bouquin pouvant répondre à cette question. Elle avait raison, Evie ne souffre pas d'un rhum persistant mais on lui à jeter un mauvais sort et pour son plus grand malheur, elle avait reconnu cette magie. C'était la magie de sa mère et cet instant, ce stoppant dans une allée elle repense aux mots de sa mère. « Si j'apprends que toi et cette… Fille vous vous fréquentez, je peux te promettre que tu le regretteras. » Est-ce là une façon à Maléfique de s'assurer que les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient pas se fréquenter ? Ce mauvais sort totalement malsain n'était pas très étonnant, connaissant Maléfique. A l'aide du sort qu'elle à lancer sur Evie, Mal avait pu voir d'où venait exactement le problème et il s'avère que le problème, c'était elle-même. Evie absorbe la magie de Mal et c'est ça qui la rend si malade. Un surplus d'Energie magique peut être fatale, même pour la personne la plus puissante. Elle entend son cœur se brisé sous cette constations… C'est elle qui cause autant de douleur à sa princesse.  
Des heures durant elle feuilletai des tonnes et des tonnes de livre à la recherche d'un contre sort qui pourrai la sauver mais elle ne trouve rien et les portes de la bibliothèque aller bientôt fermer… Elle ne pouvait pas rentrée dans sa chambre, si elle y retourne, cela causera plus de mal que de bien à la jeune fille.  
Il n'y avait qu'un seul lieu qui l'éloignerait de sa belle et où elle pourrait trouver des réponses mais si elle rentre sur l'île de l'oubli sans la baguette… Mais peut-être réussira-t-elle à convaincre sa mère de passer un accord, elle soigne Evie et en échange, elle obtiendra ce qu'elle désire…C'est un parie risquer, mais elle se devait de prendre le risque pour le bien de la princesse aux cheveux bleus. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Elle pourrai-elle-même utiliser la baguette sur Evie mais elle avait compris, à travers les contes de sa mère, que seule la personne qui a lancé un sort aussi puissant peut le défaire.

Mal court en direction de sa chambre pour récupérer quelque affaire. Elle entre a pas feutré pour ne pas réveiller son amie et récupe son sac en vitesse avant de s'éclipser, non sans un regard vers sa belle. A l'instant même où elle sort de la chambre, Jay et Carlos apparait dans son champ de vision.

-Hey mal ! Lance Jay sur un tout enjôleur.

La dragonne réfléchis quelque instant en regardant ces amis. Elle aurait besoin de leur aide c'est certains. Elle se doit de récupérer la baguette de la Marraine la Bonne Fée si elle veut entre-apercevoir la guérison de Evie et pour cela, elle aurait besoin des talents de voleur de Jay. C'est assez atypique quand on y pense… Aladin avait causer la perte de son père et aujourd'hui, ce sont eux les voleurs, l'ironie du sors surement.

-Salut les garçons… Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de votre aide…

-Oui bien-sûre ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? Carlos lui sourit de toute ces dents avec son air innocent. Elle ne pouvait pas les entrainer dans cette histoire, surtout pas Carlos mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait sauver Evie quoi qu'il en coute. Même si elle devait perdre sa place dans ce royaume, même si elle devait perdre ces amis. Rien à cet instant ne comptait plus que la belle bleuâtre.

-Il faut que vous m'aidiez à voler quoi ?

-Euh tu es sûr de toi Mal ? Carlos hésite quelque instant, se mordant la lèvre par nervosité. Au début, il était dépité de venir en ces lieux mais il c'est très vite habituer à ce nouveau monde, en faisant partie intégralement, tout comme Jay, qui n'avait pas dis un seul mot.

-Je n'ai pas le choix… Il faut que je vole la baguette de la Bonne fée.

Un silence pesant s'abat dans le couloir des dortoirs. Chacun pesant les mots de Mal.

-D'accord, répond Jay sans réel hésitation. Je sais que tu ne feras pas ça sans de bonne raison alors c'est d'accord, n'est-ce pas Carlos ?

-Oui d'accord…

Mal leur offre un sourire de pardon et ils se mettent en route vers le musée. Durant leurs cours, ils avaient appris que tous les objets magiques y étaient exposés.

Une nouvelle crise de toux fait son apparition, réveillant Evie par la même occasion. Elle se relève pour chercher de l'air et respire enfin normalement. A ces côtés, elle ne sent plus le poids du corps de son amie qui avait résidé dans son lit ces derniers jours pour veiller sur elle. Elle cherche son amie du regard dans toute la pièce et son cœur se brise en voyant que son amie c'était évaporer. La princesse sort de son lit, faisant doucement en sentant que son corps est encore un peu faible, pour aller se rafraichir dans la salle de bain. En posant la main sur son front, elle senti que sa fièvre avait diminuer, signe qu'elle se rétablie. En revenant dans la chambre, en trainant des pieds dans ces chaussons, elle voit que le sac de Mal avait disparu. La dragonne c'était bel et bien évaporé et à cet instant, elle eu un mauvais présentiment. Sa magie bouiller en elle comme la prévenir de quelque chose. Elle ne cherche pas vraiment à comprendre et pour la première fois de sa vie, Evie ne fait pas attention à savoir quel haut irait avec ce bas ou pas. Non. Elle enfile rapidement un pantalon qui trainer à cotés de son bureau et enfile sans vraiment savoir d'où il sort, un pull violet. Un parfum qu'elle connait que trop bien l'enivre. Elle s'arrête devant le grand miroir et voit qu'elle porte l'un des pulls de mal. Sur elle il était un poil trop grand et elle trouvait sa confortable. La dragonne ne lui en voudrait pas.  
En sortant de la chambre brusquement, un tournis la prend de cours et elle se rattrape in-extrémis à l'encadrement de la porte. Un filet de magie sort de son corps comme pour lui indiquer un chemin à suivre. Elle reste bouche-bée en voyant sa magie se formé de la sorte mais surtout en voyant que le bleu habituel c'est mélanger à un violet qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille. Cette simple constations lui rappelle le jour où ils sont arrivés à Auradon… Elle rougit en se remémorant l'avant-goût des lèvres de Mal. Peut-être que depuis leurs magies c'était mêlée et que c'était rester ainsi ? Elle ne se pose pas plus de question et suit le filet de magie bleu et violet qui tournois dans les couloirs, lui indiquant le chemin.

La boule au ventre, Evie arrive sur le parking royal où se trouve la limousine qui les avaient conduits en ces lieux. Elle esquisse un léger sourire en se rappelant se jour qui à tout changer. Au loin, des voix résonnes et elle se cache dans l'obscurité derrière un mur pour ne pas se faire prendre. À la vue de la lune qui est bien haute dans le ciel, si c'était la Bonne Fée elle aurait de gros ennuie. Les voix se rapproche et elle voit trois masses se formé autour de la voiture. Le clair de lune éclair doucement les visages et Evie fut abasourdie devant cette scène qui n'avait aucun sens. Ces amis, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, la baguette de la Bonne Fée en main. Une larme vient glisser sur la joue de Evie sans qu'elle ne s'en rend compte. Pourquoi feraient-ils une telle chose ? Elle qui pensait qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver leurs places à Auradon. Elle qui pensait qu'ils ne se cachaient rien et aujourd'hui quoi ? Ils volent la baguette sans un mot, sans aucune raison qu'elle ne connaisse.  
Ces jambes trésaille et elle a l'impression que le sol s'effondre sous ces pieds. Seul le mur arrive à la retenir un minimum mais rien n'y fait, elle est anéantie en voyant ainsi ces amis.  
La limousine qu'ils viennent de voler s'avance dans l'obscurité en direction de l'île de l'oubli.

24h ce sont écoulé depuis que Evie avait vu ces amis, la baguette dans la main, en direction de l'île de l'oubli. Elle est devenue l'ombre d'elle-même et se triture les méninges pour essayer de comprendre leurs actes. Elle ne les reverrait sans doute jamais et cette idée, la brisa complétement. Elle ne se doutais de rien, ne comprenait pas. En rentrant se soir là dans la chambre, sa magie explosa, balayant tout ce qui se trouver autour d'elle. Elle eut simplement la force de s'allonger sur son lit et de pleurer jusqu'à que la fatigue l'emporte dans un monde de mauvais rêve alors que le soleil pointé son nez, éclairant les dégâts causer par la magie de Evie.  
Seulement quelque heure plus tard, elle sentit quelque chose de doux sur son visage, un geste qui lui était bien familier. En ouvrant les yeux, elle voit Mal lui caresser le visage, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire franc sur les lèvres. « Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? » Evie recule et lance un regard noir à… Qu'est-ce qu'elle était maintenant ? Amie ? Sûrement pas.

-Evie ce n'est que moi… Le sourire de mal disparut rapidement quand elle voit tant de haine dans le regard de son amie.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Mal ? Tu n'es pas restée sur l'île de l'oubli ?

Le cœur de Mal ratte un battement. Evie les a vue agir c'est une certitude mais elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire.

-Comment tu as osé faire ça Mal ? Pourquoi voler cette baguette alors qu'on est bien ici… Je croyais que tu voulais rester ici, que tu me faisais confiance mais je me suis trompée.

La princesse bleue se lève et s'éloigne le plus possible de la dragonne. Celle-ci sourit légèrement en la voyant porter son pull.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Tu es mignonne dans mon pull.

Un rire rauque sortie de la bouche de Evie. Un rire rempli d'amertume. Sa brise le cœur de Mal.

-Ecoute Evie ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour toi.

-Pour moi ? Tu te fou de moi ?

-Non c'est la vérité. Tu étais gravement malade, par ma faute…

-Mais je n'avais qu'un…

Un geste de la main de Mal fait taire Evie et celle-ci s'approche de sa belle bleuâtre.

-On n'a rien voler Evie, pas vraiment.

Et c'est vrai. Ils n'avaient rien voler, enfin… Presque. Lorsque le trio était arrivé sur les lieux, devant la baguette, Carlos avait eu la brillante idée de remplacé la baguette par une pâle copie qui était vendu dans la boutique de souvenirs du musée. Maléfique était tombé dans le panneau, bien trop aveuglé par sa soif de pouvoir. Mal avait réussi. Contre tout attente, Maléfique avait accepter le marché avec sa fille et lui avait donner la seule chose qui pouvait sauver la fille de la méchante reine ; L'ambre bleu de Hadès. Sa soif de pouvoir était telle qu'ils ce sont éclipser sans qu'elle ne remarque rien et ils étaient repartie en direction de Auradon. Mal comprit d'où venait les pouvoir de sa génitrice et c'était seulement grâce à ce minuscule objet qui lui procurait assez de magie pour continuer de faire régner la terreur sur l'île.

-Voilà pourquoi tu nous as vue hier soir avec la fausse baguette. Je devais te sauver Evie, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

Le cœur de Evie rate un battement et le rouge lui monte aux joues.

-Mais je ne comprends pas. Je sais que nos mères sont ennemies mais pourquoi faire une telle chose ?

Instinctivement, les deux jeunes filles c'était rapprocher et leurs corps se touché presque. Dans un soupire, Mal colle son front à celui de sa belle.

-Parce que je t'ai toujours aimée Evie. Tu connais ma mère, l'amour est une faiblesse d'après elle.

Le cœur de Evie bat tellement fort qu'elle prit pour que la dragonne ne l'entende pas. Sa phrase repasse en boucle dans sa tête. Jamais elle n'aura pensé que la violette pouvait ressentir cela. Elle qui au début était distance, elle qui aller fleurtais avec d'autre personne sur l'île, devant la bleuâtre. Pour toute réponse et parce que les mots serait bien trop faible pour transmettre cela, Evie réduit l'écart entre leurs lèvres. Dans ces rêves les plus fou elle avait déjà imaginé une scène pareille mais rien n'est comparable. C'est plus vrai, plus intense. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Evie se sent à sa place ici, à Auradon, dans les bras de sa belle dragonne. C'est la réponse à un nombre incalculable de réponse.

A bout de souffle, les deux jeunes filles se sépare à contre cœur, les yeux toujours fermés, leurs fronts coller. Aucune des deux ne voulait rompre se silence reposant et par peur de brisé cet instant magique. Au sens figuré comme littéral. Ce baiser à eu pour effet de libéré leurs magie tout autour d'elles. Ce n'était pas comme la fois où Mal était à deux doigts de gouter à ces lèvres pulpeuse. Non, les filets de magie brillé d'avantage, leurs offrant un ballet aérien.

-Je t'aime aussi Mal, depuis toujours mais j'avais trop peur.

-Je sais… Et d'ailleurs, le violet te va super bien tu devrais plus…

-Chutt…

C'était plus fort qu'elles, leurs lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau mais dans un baiser beaucoup plus passionné que le précédent et surtout, beaucoup plus sensuelle. Tant de sentiment sont transmis à travers cet échange. Elles avaient du temps à rattraper et quoi de mieux que de se perdre dans les bras l'une de l'autre toute la journée ?

Elles étaient enfin libres d'être ensemble sans avoir peur de certaines représailles ou bien de blesser l'autre par sa simple présence. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient libres d'être qui elles voulaient être et d'avoir leurs fin heureuse… 


End file.
